dragons_crownfandomcom-20200213-history
Camp
When you don't return to town after completing a level, you will sometimes camp out where you can do cooking. Cooking with the various ingredients will increase HP, attack, and defense for the next level. Depending on what class you play, each has his or her own food preference that will give better stat boosts. Cooking will also add to the total score, so cook fast! After the tutorial levels, you go to camp after completing Ghost Ship Cove, Old Capital or Ancient Temple Ruins and continuing with your chain run. Ghost Ship Cove --> camp --> Bilbaron Subterranean Fortress --> Castle of the Dead: Catacombs --> Ancient Temple Ruins --> camp --> Wallace's Underground Labyrinth --> Forgotten Sanctuary --> Old Capital --> camp --> Mage's Tower --> Lost Woods --> Ghost Ship Cove Cooking mechanics You can either fry or boil your food. Select an ingredient with the cursor and place it in either a frying pan or a boiling pot. Once the ingredient is placed and gets slightly cooked, two options will appear as circles about the food: mix or take out. Mixing cooks the food faster, while taking out the food makes your cursor become a ladle to serve the food. Mixing the food also gives you 100 points each time. The ingredients vary depending on which stages are played and which path is taken. In the Labyrinth of Chaos none of the special ingredients are available. Depending on the ingredients is the amount of extra HP, Attack or Defense that the player gets per dish. To improve the quality of the dishes, you can add seasoning with three different ingredients: *Salt *Wine *Garlic (Ghost Ship Cove) / Spices (Ancient Temple Ruins) / Pepper (Old Capital). By adding seasoning, the dish quality increases, adding more benefits to HP, Attack and Defense. The added effect stacks with all three seasonings, but it is not cumulative more than once. Adding any of these seasonings will give you 50 points each time you add one of them. After Ghost Ship Cove (pattern A) Ingredients These are the ingredients used after Ghost Ship Cove. Some ingredients are obtained after defeating some of the bosses. *Barracuda *Salamanders / Gazer Eyes (defeat the Gazer) *Herring *Oysters *Mussels *Lobster / Kraken Tentacle (defeat the Kraken) *Ham / Chimera Meat (defeat the Chimera) *Hare / Killer Rabbit (defeat the Killer Rabbit) Boiled dishes *Creamy Barracuda Stew *Diced Salamander Soup *Herring Soup *Oyster Stew *Mussels Bouillabaisse *Lobster Soup *Ham Soup *Rabbit Stew *Gazer Soup *Killer Rabbit Royale *Chimera Pot Roast *Kraken Cacciatore Fried dishes *Barracuda Meuniere *Roasted Salamander *Deep-fried Herrings *Sauteed Oysters *Paella with Mussels *Lobster Thermidor *Ham Steak *Seared Hare *Deep-fried Gazer *Killer Rabbit Filet *Chimera Steak *Deep-fried Kraken After Ancient Temple Ruins (pattern B) Ingredients These are the ingredients used after Ancient Temple Ruins. Some ingredients are obtained after defeating some of the bosses. *Boar Meat / Minotaur Tongue (defeat the Minotaur) *Bats *Snails *Peas *Carrots *Onions *Cabbages *Snake / Harpy Eggs (defeat the Harpy) Boiled dishes *Slow-cooked Boar Stew *Bat Soup *Snail Soup *Pea Potage *Carrot Soup *Onion Soup *Cabbage Soup *Snake Stew *Stewed Minotaur Tongue *Harpy Egg Drop Soup Fried dishes *Boar Piccata *Stir-fried Bat *Escargot *Pea Croquettes *Sauteed Carrots *Onion Rings *Stuffed Cabbage *Grilled Snake *Sauteed Minotaur Tongue *Harpy Egg Omelette After Old Capital (pattern C) Ingredients These are the ingredients used after Old Capital. Some ingredients are obtained after defeating some of the bosses. This route has the more food variations as well as the best ingredients. *Salted pork / Barracuda (appears after clearing the Old Capital path A) *Beast meat / Worm Slice (defeat the Doom Beetle) *Chicken / Red Dragon Meat (defeat the Red Dragon) *Enoki Mushrooms *Wheat *Broad Beans *Potatoes / Myconoid Slice (appears after clearing Wallace's Underground Labyrinth path A) *Scorpions / Archdemon Heart (defeat the Arch Demon) *Wyvern Meat (defeat the Wyvern) Boiled dishes *Roast Ham Soup *Hearty Meat Soup *Chicken Soup *Enoki Mushroom Soup *Macaroni Soup *Bean Soup *Potato Potage *Scorpion Soup *Gelatinous Worm Soup *Red Dragon Stew *Stewed Wyvern Soup *Demon Heart Soup *Myconid Soup *Creamy Barracuda Stew Fried dishes *Roast Ham Steak *Smoked Beast Cutlet *Roasted Chicken *Grilled Enoki Mushrooms *Toasted Bread *Fried Beans *French Fries *Deep-fried Scorpion *Julienned Sauteed Worms *Red Dragon Steak *Wyvern Steak *Sauteed Demon Heart *Sauteed Myconid *Barracuda Meunire Cooking tables Gallery Camp pattern A.jpg|After Ghost Ship Cove (pattern A) Camp pattern B.jpg|After Ancient Temple Ruins (pattern B) Camp pattern C.jpg|After Old Capital (pattern C) Food1.jpg|Some of the dishes, from Dragon's Crown Artworks. Food2.jpg|Some of the dishes, from Dragon's Crown Artworks. Navigation Category:Locations